


My Saviour

by almy9306



Category: Gattaca (1997)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almy9306/pseuds/almy9306
Summary: Prompt: ‘I’m pretending to be your bff because you looked VERY uncomfortable with that person at the bar hitting on you.’





	

“Uh..,” Vincent says dumbly, pushing his glasses up against his nose. The guy smirks, a wicked, horrible smirk that makes Vincent feel slimy and cheap. Vincent tightens his fingers around his drink until they go numb, desperately trying to think of a way to get out of this situation. 

“Come on, just one dance?” The guy says, giving Vincent a once over that reminds him of the look his cat used to give to the mice it caught. Vincent felt sick but was still unable to stutter out what he wanted to say. _‘No, no, no, no! Is it really that hard? Just say it, Vincent!’_

Sadly, his internal monologue doesn’t seem to be helping. Vincent does manage to shake his head, but the guy leans closer. His breath is heavy with the smell of alcohol and he doesn’t seem to care that Vincent had moved as far away from him as he could without falling off his seat.

“Come on, baby, I pro -” The guy’s murmuring halts when he gets tugged away from Vincent’s neck. Vincent almost sighs with relief, looking up to thank his saviour.

His _hot_ saviour. 

His hot _angry_ saviour?

“I’m sorry to interrupt, gentlemen, but I couldn’t help but notice the discomfort my dear friend here was experiencing. You see, I - being the absolutely terrible friend that I am - left my darling all alone whilst I attended to business,” His saviour said, giving Vincent a quick glance as he slid his arm possessively around Vincent’s side. “Unless you want to get hurt, I suggest you leave,” His saviour growled lowly at the man, all whilst pulling Vincent a little closer. 

The man nodded and vacated his seat quickly, apparently having been shocked enough to sober up a little. 

As soon as he was gone, his saviour let go of Vincent’s waist and took the empty seat next to him. Vincent stared at the man, both shocked and, more alarmingly, attracted. 

“Thank you,” Vincent managed, taking a sip of his drink in an attempt to hide his nervousness. The man smiled.

“You’re welcome. I’m Eugene.” He held out his hand, which Vincent clasped and shook gently.

“Vincent,” He replied, smiling shyly.

**Author's Note:**

> Usually I would extend this a little, but it's late. Basically, I watched Gatacca recently and felt very sad that it was such a small fandom, so here's a short fanfic to help build up the numbers. ;)
> 
> I hope you guys liked it! :D


End file.
